


Shitty Drawings of the Founders

by Caitlin_Marie3505



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, i cannot draw, shitty drawings, so you guys get to suffer, will add more characters as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_Marie3505/pseuds/Caitlin_Marie3505
Summary: Literally the title.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Hey guys

Hey guys! This is my first time posting on Ao3. I'm not the best at drawing, so I figured I could get some practice by doing this. Please send in requests from my tumbler https://badfoundersdrawings.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louiserandom on tumblr asked: Petition to change your blog url too awesomefoundersdrawings Also a request, of course, if you do them, could you please draw Madara? :3 (maybe using his brain cells for once and hitting on Tobi with a half-good pickup line lol)


	3. Introducing Mito and her husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito and her husband are very much in love <3
> 
> I cannot draw anything below the shoulders just yet, so bear with me lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocado--kun asked: If I could request something... I wonder what the brothers are up to... they’re probably being very productive right?

They are being veryyy productive :)

**Author's Note:**

> Send in requests to https://badfoundersdrawings.tumblr.com/


End file.
